Agent Afloat Series
by JackiLeigh
Summary: Three stories related to the episode.


AGENT AFLOAT

**AN: When I started this it was just going to be just one sort story. But because of comments made I added two more chapters. Next chapters are 'Another Agent Afloat' and 'Floating Again?' **

'**Another Agent Afloat' was added because several people thought I had written Vance as too nice. That was mainly because I remembered the actor, Rocky Carroll, from the short-lived TV series "Roc" and liked him in that. So I then wrote Vance as well, himself, by just rewriting the same scene. I then added 'Floating Again' because someone suggested I write Gibbs' reaction. ENJOY!**

Leon had called Gibbs up to his office. Moments later Gibbs appeared. He took a seat in a chair in front of Vance's desk.

"What I can do for you, Leon?" Gibbs asked.

"I told you that making DiNozzo Agent Afloat was not a punishment." Director Vance paused. "I got the feeling that you don't believe that."

"That's very perceptive of you." Gibbs said, being slightly sarcastic.

Vance smiled, nodded at the sarcasm and continued. "I'm sure you have heard the saying. 'Sometimes you have to be cruel to be kind.'"

Gibbs nodded.

"Jethro, the man I saw out there in the desert." Vance said, speaking of Tony. "I didn't recognize him. He looked …old. He looked tired. He looked broken." Vance sat down at his desk. He leaned back in his chair. "Tony is a good man, Jethro. But he is too good natured and kind-hearted for his own good."

Gibbs just sat in his chair. He was unable to speak. He had expected Vance to rake Tony over the coals. He had not, in any way, shape, or form expected this.

Vance continued. "The op turned bad quickly. It spiraled out of control. THAT was not his fault. He fell for a target. It happens. He was hurt badly by the relationship ending. Then, he Senior Field Agent, loses a person he is supposed to protect. He was following orders when, Shepard told him to stay away."

Gibbs was shocked. He knew Vance had read their field reports. He had expected that. It was the personal stuff he knew that surprised him.

"He was following orders, Jethro. No one can fault him for that. There was no way Anthony could have known what Jenny was up to. And to be honest, Gibbs, if Tony and Ziva had been involved, if they had both been killed instead of her, I don't think she could have taken it. She and Ziva had been friends for years. She had developed a strong relationship with Tony over the 4 months that you were gone. She cared deeply for him as an agent and as a friend." Vance paused. "Anthony was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders for this, for things that were not entirely his fault."

"How do you know all this?" Gibbs interrupted.

"Former Director Shepard left a diary of sorts. When they cleaned out her stuff, they over looked it." Vance said indicated the desk where he was sitting. "I must say Gibbs, it was a most interesting read."

Gibbs nodded, hiding his shock in front of Vance, and waited for Vance to continue. He made a mental note to find a way to get his hands on that diary.

"DiNozzo was hurting. I could see it. I KNOW you could see it."

Gibbs nodded. "Which is why he needed to be here, Leon." Gibbs insisted. "He needed to be with his friends. He needed people around him who cared about him."

Leon shook his head. "He needed to be away from here. If I had left him here, let him stay. As nice as it would have been for you all to be together, it would have hurt him more. He would have wallowed in his guilt. He knew you blamed him. He was sure Ziva blamed him." Vance paused, noting Gibbs surprise. "I'm a student of human nature. You don't' get to get this 'high-up' and not understand people and what motivates them."

Gibbs questioned. "You sent my agent away to help him?"

"DiNozzo needed the time away to focus on his job, not on his pain." Leon explained. "He needed space and distance to work things out for himself. He was not being punished, Jethro."

Gibbs nodded and smiled, finally understanding.

"I kept up with him on the ship. I talked to the captain and his CO regularly." Vance stated. "You were never in danger of losing him, Jethro. I, for the sake of your team and for the sake of NCIS, wanted him back. He is too good an agent to waste on Agent Afloat, any cop could do that job. Anthony is probably in the top 5 agents here." Vance paused. "I needed to get the DiNozzo back that annoys the hell out of me. I needed to see that fire and that spark. The reason I wanted to keep him out longer is because I was not sure if he was ready. But seeing him in MTAC, he looked ready. His spark was back. Your and Ziva's trip to Cartihanya only helped." Vance stated.

Gibbs nodded again, happy to finally understand what had happened, and he had gained new respect for Vance.

"I genuinely like Tony, Gibbs. He's a good man. He's a great agent. As much as he gets on my nerves and as infuriating as he is, he's up-front and honest. I admire that. He genuinely loves his job. He has a great affection and appreciation for his co-workers and you all return that to him in spades."

Both men were quiet for a moment. Then Vance spoke up. "I had to be cruel to be kind, Jethro. It was the only way I knew to fix what was broken."

"So, the stuff with the two agents for San Fransisco?" Gibbs asked.

"I do have a reputation to uphold." Vance explained.

TBC

ANOTHER AGENT AFLOAT

Agent DiNozzo had been off the ship only a few days and already he had been called up to the Director's office. What the hell does Vance what? Tony wondered as he obeyed the order and trudged up the stairs. He spoke briefly to Vance's secretary before he was allowed into Vance's office.

Vance gestured to one of the seats in front of his desk and Tony sat down.

"I guess you know you're back here because Agent Gibbs wanted you back here. I would have left you to finish out your time. Then transfer where you were needed."

"I'm needed here." Tony stated.

"One man's interpretation." Vance retorted.

"So, why am I back then?" Tony said, getting angry.

"Gibbs. He would have raised a huge stink if I had refused."

"I AM a good agent, Director." Tony replied, trying to control his anger.

"Again, one man's interpretation."

"Gibbs thinks so too. I have gotten many commendations…."

Vance nodded. "Gibbs has a one track mind, Agent DiNozzo." Vance paused. "And for a many commendations as you have gotten, you are still a pain in the ass."

Tony stood. "I am back here now to stay. You know it. I know it. Gibbs would raise HELL if I left again. You know, Director Vance, it would be in your best interest to keep the leader of your top team happy."

"Is that a threat, Agent DiNozzo?" Vance said, this time he stood.

Tony smiled very sweetly. "No, of course not, Director. I just wanted to make you aware of how rough things could get for you if I find myself on a ship again in the near future."

"I don't like threats, Agent DiNozzo, especially from people whose careers I hold in the palm of my hand." Vance said, fighting the urge to slug DiNozzo.

"I know you blame me for Director Shepard's death, you and half the people in this building, if not more. I have to live with my responsibility and accept my part. But, I am not completely responsible. I didn't start the chain of events that lead up to this. I didn't give her an incurable disease." DiNozzo said, standing his ground. "I was following orders, Director. I. Was. Following. Orders."

"Just like you were following orders when she used you, you were following orders then too." Vance retorted. He watched the mask fall for just a second as white hot anger flashed over Tony's face. The mask slipped effortlessly back into place seconds later.

Tony started to take a step towards Vance, then, realizing that WOULD be taken as a threat stayed in place. He sighed involuntarily. "She…."

"She took advantage of the situation." Vance said, finishing Tony's thought. "You losing your father-figure and feeling lost."

Tony just looked at Vance surprised. He felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and he sat back down. "How did you…?"

"I make it my business to know things, Agent DiNozzo." Vance stated. "Being in charge demands it. Like I know for all your commendations, you are just as reckless. You and your team are just lucky that your recklessness has not cost one or all of you your lives. I don't need people like that here DiNozzo."

"You're wrong! I have NEVER put ANY member of my team in danger!" Tony retorted. He was on his feet again.

"I'm watching you, DiNozzo! One more screw-up like 'The Frog' and nothing, no threats, nothing Agent Gibbs does will get you back. I promise you that!"

Director Vance stood still watching Agent DiNozzo's reaction and taking great joy in the anger he was seeing in his agent's face. He was almost hoping DiNozzo would swing at him. He could tell by the look on DiNozzo's face that he really wanted to. Vance would can him right them and all this would be over and done with. As it was, he had to be content for the moment with the look of rage on the agent's face as he turned towards the door and let himself out slamming it behind him.

Vance smiled, glad he had gotten under the young agent's skin.

TBC

FLOATING AGAIN?

Tony returned from his meeting with Vance thoroughly pissed. He came down the stairs not wishing to see anyone in the elevator and fell into the chair behind his desk. He sat there only seconds before he was on his feet again. He was headed out of the bullpen when Gibbs called his name.

"DiNozzzo! What is going on with you?" Gibbs said, standing and coming around the his desk.

"Vance!" Tony said turning to face Gibbs. "The bastard…he's…."

"He's what?" Gibbs asked.

"He's gonna put me on another damned ship." Tony said, clearly upset, pacing.

Gibbs flew white-hot at the news. He opened his mouth to speak.

"He said another screw up…."

"The undercover op and Shepard were NOT your fault." Gibbs said, looking up at the landing, hoping he would see Vance standing up there.

"Tell HIM that, Boss." Tony said, pointing to the fourth floor. "He's making me the fall guy."

"He knows, Tony! The Toothpick knows." Gibbs said. He looked at Tony. "You are not going anywhere."

Gibbs started up the stairs. "Stay here. Have a seat. I will be right back."

Gibbs burst into Vance's office moments later. "What did you say to Agent DiNozzo?" Gibbs demanded.

Vance crossed his arm on top of his desk trying to control his anger. "First of all, Special Agent Gibbs, you respect this office and my position and don't ever barge in here like that again. Second of all, Agent DiNozzo is reckless and unpredictable. He will get himself and his team killed one day. I can not have a person like that working for me."

Gibbs was livid. "DiNozzo has never posed a threat to me or to ANY member of my team."

"Opening an envelope full of , that wasn't a threat. The WHOLE 'Frog' situation, he could have been withholding information that could have gotten any one of you killed."

"He wasn't."

"You were lucky." Vance retorted, able to retain his composure, but just barely.

"He's my agent…."

"You're wrong. He's MY agent." Vance clarified. "He will go where I want him to go when I want him to go." Vance paused. "MY agent, MY decision."

"STOP punishing him." Gibbs said. His voice sharp enough to cut.

"I am not punishing him. I am watching him, Gibbs. As I told him, one more screw-up and he is gone. I will not have anymore dead agents because of him."

"Shepard is not dead because of him."

"No, you're right, Gibbs. She's dead because of you. She tried to clean up your mess."

Gibbs was shocked. He had no idea that Vance knew the particulars.

"You are both loose cannons. I can't have rogue agents in my organization. It makes problems for everybody and gives SecNav huge headaches." Vance stated. "It puts me in the position to explain why my agents went and continue to go off the grid to do their jobs."

"So Tim and Ziva…."

Tim knows how to follow orders. Ziva does too. That is one of the things her father taught her well." Vance explained.

"My team has the highest solve rate in NCIS. Tony and I are a HUGE part of that. You don't want to mess that up." Gibbs stated.

"Are you threatening me, Agent Gibbs?"

"No, Director, it is a statement of fact. You need both of us to do this job, to make sure it gets done and to do it well." Gibbs paused. "Your golden boy wouldn't be here today if it hadn't been for Tony."

"What?"

"You should read what he gets these commendations for, Director. The day Tony came back to work from having the plague he, Kate and Tim were working a crime scene. Two marines had been shot and their car had been pushed down an embankment. Ari Hawari had wired the car to explode. The explosive was rigged to go off when the trunk lid was raised. Tim had started to turn the key when Tony discovered the bomb. He ordered Kate and Tim up the hill towards the NCIS van and me and Ducky. Tony took hold of the key and was careful not to let go until he had given them a head start up the hill. He then let go and took off. But because of the plague he couldn't run very fast. He got injured again, just some bumps and bruises. And Ducky had to check him over again to make sure the fire and smoke from the explosion had not damaged his lungs." Gibbs paused for a moment to let what he had told the director sink in.

"If Tim had opened that trunk, I would have lost my whole team. Tony could have easily have let Tim deal with letting go of the key and running up the hill. But HE took that responsibility, Director, because HE is Senior Field Agent and he cares about his team. He protects them and he does a damn good job of it. He jumped into the Chesapeake and saved me and a girl he didn't even know. He beat on the windshield with his fists until it cracked enough to release from the car. It is damn hard to break tempered glass, even with glass breaking tools. He was using his fists. He then took Maddie up, laid her on the pier and come back for me. I was trapped under the steering wheel. He grabbed it and jerked it up until I was free. It took a great deal of strength and force for him to pull the wheel up and release my legs. He then took me up to the surface and got me on the pier. He gave us both mouth to mouth. A man in excellent physical strength would have found it difficult to do all those things, for a man with scarred lungs, it should have been impossible. Tony developed a mild case of pneumonia and was sick for a week after that. He knew what damage diving in like that could have done to his lungs. There was a chance he could have died. Yet he did it, to save a girl he didn't even know."

Gibbs paused again before he spoke. "So, Director, you can take him again if you want." Gibbs said, looking him square in the eye. "But I have to warn you. If you put him back on a ship, he'll quit NCIS. If he quits you'll will be loosing a lot more than a pain-in-the-ass agent. You see as big of a pain-in-the-ass you think he is. He is the glue for this team. The only thing that kept us all sane was we believed that Tony would be transferred back here at the end of his tour. If we had thought he was not going to be…Ducky and I would have retired. Ducky doesn't work because he needs the money anyway. Abby would have taken one of those many job offers she gets every month. Jimmy is highly marketable and very intelligent. He could work wherever he wants. Ziva would have gone back to Israel… or to the FBI. And…" Gibbs laughed. "…your golden boy would have gone back to Cyber Crimes. Hell, he might have even left NCIS, too." Gibbs paused. "If Tony leaves again…If he gets reassigned…."

"They wouldn't ALL leave." Director stated somewhat worried and a little stunned.

"Maybe not." Gibbs laughed. "Maybe not. But do you really want to take that chance?" Gibbs turned and left Vance's office. The huge smile still plastered on his face.

THE END


End file.
